Mirror Images
by XFH12147
Summary: The whole Naruto gang is now grown up with a genin squad of there own to command. However, does events seem to be repeating themselves from the past? NejiTenten, SasukeSakura, NarutoHinataKiba, ShikamaruIno
1. Day before the Exam Part 1

**A/N: **Well here is the sequel to Welcome Back though it can actually be called the sequel to Hidden Techniques as well. I know that Welcome back is not done yet but I already though of the idea for this sequel so might as well put it up.

P.S: you don't have to finish reading Welcome Back to read this, the main thing with Welcome Back is to make Sasuke return from being evil.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, - 20  
Hinata, Kiba, Shino, - 20  
Shikamaru, Ino, Choji - 20  
Neji, Tenten, Lee - 21  
Saneshi and the other new Genin - 12

**Chapter 1: **Day before the Exam Part 1

Six years have passed since Sasuke returned to Konoha. He still had his intensions of getting revenge against his brother Itachi but for now he could live a simple life for as long as he could. The cursed seal mark occasionally started to act up but the seal that Kakashi-sensei placed on it kept it in check.

Everyone on Team 7, 8, and 9, including Gai-sensei's team had become Jonin level ninjas. Not much had changes the past years, they still hung out when they didn't have missions to carry out or classes that they had to teach.

Naruto had decided that his goal of becoming Hokage and training was more important that getting his group of Genin to teach but Sasuke on the other hand took the job. He was in charge of teaching the students training to become Genin how to use various techniques such as the cloning one. Sakura was still training under Tsunade to become a better medic-nin and has done other types of training on the side.

Hinata chose to be a Genin instructor as well. At the school she taught was were things to avoid when fighting against another ninja and how to take notice of everything and use it to its advantage. Kiba with Akamaru, who had grown large enough for Kiba to ride on, continued to go on mission. Shino was the same, he didn't mind training the new back of Genin but he'd though it would be best if he didn't considering he wasn't much of a talker still. The three of them could get together when the time was right and practice training like the one they used to with Kurenai-sensei.

Ino stayed to work in the flower shop with Sakura visiting every so often, while Choji stayed around Konoha mostly in restaurants eating. Shikamaru as lazy as he was surprisingly took on the job to train with a Genin group. He taught strategies and chakra control in the school. Choji and he would occasionally be seen hanging around Konoha just talking whenever Ino didn't order him to do something.

With Gai-sensei's team, everyone would get together so that Lee could challenge Neji into a match. Every time Lee was able to get at least one punch at him not proving that Lee was getting stronger. Still, Neji would win the match in the end. Tenten would stand on the side watching then once it was done and Lee left to meet up with Gai-sensei to train some more, she would spar with him. Neji at first refused to teach a Genin squad but later on decided too. He was the one who tested the soon to be Genin students and he was the one who chose who would become Genin level ninjas.

The bell at the ninja school rang for the students to prepare for class. Today was the last day to practice before tomorrow's exam that will determine if they could become Genin. Everyone was excited and ran inside to class. First class was with Hinata, then with Shikamaru, then Sasuke and last with Neji to finish the day. All of the students ran to get into their seat; well all of the girls ran to get to sit next to a cute guy with some guys running to sit next to a cute girl.

Hinata stood in the front of the class and waited for everyone to come in. She would usually give her class a ten minute relax time in the beginning of class to get to know each other.

"I love this class. Most of the time we're just getting to know each other Heh. She's the easiest teacher ever." Kai said. He had four blue fang like markings on his face, yellow eyes and dark gray hair. In addition, he wore baggy light gray jacket and dark gray shorts.

"You would say something as stupid as that wouldn't you." A boy wearing a white long sleeve jacket with a collar and dark brown pants. He had brown hair and brown eyes and his name was Zeno.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Tree-boy." Kai growled. Zeno brushed it off. Tomoyo, a girl wearing light gray pants that reach her ankles and a thin white long sleeve jacket. She had short black hair and light blue eyes spoke up.

"Um Kai-kun, Zeno-kun i-is just tell y-you to be n-nicer to Hinata-sensei." Tomoyo said shyly.

Once everyone else took a seat, Hinata started the class. Hinata had changed from being her shy self to actually more talkative. Ever since being with Naruto so much she didn't seem as shy anymore. She spoke more fluidly and louder, although sometimes with Naruto she would stutter unconsciously. After class she was going to go hang out with Naruto and put an order of ramen to pick up tomorrow after the team placement. Once that was done, she would meet up with Kiba and Shino to walk around Konoha to find everyone and remind him or her about the party. Shikamaru took over once class with Hinata was done, and lazily walked to the front of the board.

"This is still so troublesome. Ok class what action enables you to focus your chakra?" Shikamaru said lazily. Not many hands went up considering all of the girls were staring at Ryusuke, the 'hottest guy in class'. He wore a blue short sleeve with color shirt and baggy black shorts. In addition, he had silver hair and crimson eyes. The guys didn't know the answer so they didn't bother raising their hand or they were too lazy too. This class really didn't go to fast. A girl wearing a light blue long fight style dress with light purple pants that reach only the ankles raised her hand. She had long purple hair and violet eyes.

"Yes Rei." Shikamaru said as he leaned against the board so that he wouldn't fall asleep. It was boring back then; it was just as boring now, just that he was in a different part of the room.

"Chakra signs are used to channel and focus chakra in the ninja's body so that it can allow the user to perform special techniques." Rei said.

"Correct. I think every one knows enough to pass so just do what you want today." Shikamaru said. He already knew from the grades and so that everyone that deserved to pass would pass and the ones who couldn't wouldn't so what was the point. He waved his right hand that told them to do whatever they wanted. Anyways after class, he had to meet up with Ino to help her at the flower shop by seeing which flowers would match with each other for the party that was to take place after the teams were formed.

Inside Rei's head, inner Rei. 'Yes! I so knew that question. I hope Ryusuke-kun noticed. Cha of course he did.' She looked over to Ryusuke who was sitting next to Matsuri. 'Arg that Matsuri! How dare he lay on Ryusuke-kun like it was nothing!'

Matsuri had spiky orange yellow hair, light blue eyes, and wore a red short sleeve jacket over a dark blue short sleeve shirt and brown pants.

**Flashback to the incident**

'I can't believe Rei-chan likes that Ryusuke-teme. Heh lets see how his fan club like him in his underwear' Matsuri though evilly as he used his Invisibility jutsu to become invisible and started to sneak closer to Ryusuke. Ryusuke however knew he was walking toward him form the sound of his footsteps and wait until Matsuri was close enough.

Ryusuke turned around to punch Matsuri in the face when a random fan girl of his ran toward him to give him something. The thing was invisible Matsuri was in the way making the fan girl run into Matsuri and sending him right into Ryusuke with enough force to push both of them over.

All of the girls who liked Ryusuke glared at Matsuri and started shouted.

"MATRURI! GET OFF OF RYUSUKE THIS INSTENT OR YOU'RE DEAD" Rei and Nami shouted before Matsuri jumped back.

**End of flashback**

**A/N:** Well the first chapter is moving slow with the other couplings but you can mainly tell who the new characters are acting like whom. The next chapter will finish up on the rest of the new characters.


	2. Day before the Exam Part 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, - 20  
Hinata, Kiba, Shino, - 20  
Shikamaru, Ino, Choji - 20  
Neji, Tenten, Lee - 21  
Saneshi and the other new Genin - 12

**Chapter 2: **Day before the Exam Part 2

Class with Shikamaru had ended and Sasuke walked into the classroom. He walked to the front of the room, started his lesson, and wrote notes on the board. The only thing was that at this time all of the girls were staring the Ryusuke's direction and being in awe of how cool he looked. Sasuke saw this and wondered if that was how it was with him in his class days.

'Is that how the girls acted. So pathetic. I feel sorry for the kid.' Sasuke thought in his head before returning to the lesson.

"This class is so tiresome." Kazuki said with his head down on the table. He wore a green shirt with a loose unbuttoned dark green jacket and forest green pants.

"Shut up Kazuki, you sound like Shikamaru-sensei sometimes. Urg Tashi stop eating those cookies already." Nami, a girl with long light blue hair that is tied up in two pigtails. Light green eyes and wearing a light red skirt. In addition, a dark red small jacket over an orange shirt said in agony to having to sit next to the class's laziest and hungriest boys.

Tashi wore a large light green jacket over a pale shirt and dark grey pants. Class ended after Sasuke gave everyone a written test on the different techniques and how to use them, he left so that Neji could enter the room and walked to the front of the room.

"As you know the exam to choose who are going to become Genin is tomorrow. All I have to say is good luck and practice as many techniques as possible today to prepare." Neji said. "I will end class early today to allow you more time to train. Use it wisely."

Saneshi was seated on the middle left side of the room got up to leave. He was the top student to match in this years group, he had mostly perfect grades and he was one of the most skilled ones. A boy wearing a long sleeved red shirt and black pants walk up to him once he stood up.

"You are my most worthy opponent Saneshi and that is why you are my rival, I challenge you to a match to prove I can match up to you with my hard working skills." His name was Tai Kemastu. He was Saneshi's rival, or at least that's what he calls himself. Saneshi gave him an 'ok…' look not sure if he should accept for not as Tai was pointing at him. They've fought a few times before with him winning every time already.

"Tai are you bothering Saneshi again? You know he's going to win every time." A girl said behind Tai. She wore dark blue no sleeve shirt Chinese style shirt with golden linings and dark gray pants. Her eyes were light brown with long brown hair that is tied and clipped to the back of her head.

"But Karou, I know I can beat him. I've been training a lot now." Tai whined. "At least let me try again today."

"Class is over and we should be practicing like Neji-sensei said." Karou said before moving between both Tai and Saneshi to grab their hands and pulled them outside. Neji looked at his group of students with a smirk at how familiar everyone seemed from him and his friends before he left the room to meet up with Sasuke.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said standing outside of the school with his hands in his pocket.

"Uchiha" Neji said back just exiting the school. They eyed each other before hearing someone else call them. They turned to the direction of the voices to see Tenten and Sakura waving at them. The four of them started to walk.

"How about we go and get some lunch as Ichiraku's?" Tenten suggested as she walked on the left side of Neji with Sasuke on his right and Sakura on Sasuke's right.

"That sound good. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said looking at Sasuke. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah." He said as Neji and Tenten looked at them also smiling at how cute it looked. Then Tenten slipped her hand into Neji's and the two couples continued their way to the Ramen stand.

"Ano Naruto-kun, how many bowls of Ramen should we place an order for?" Hinata asked, she was standing next to Naruto in front of Ichiraku's.

"You know we can't get enough bowls of Ramen, Hinata." Naruto said and gave her a smile that made her blush.

"Hai." Hinata nodded and orders enough bowls to feed everyone at least five times, as if anyone could eat that much beside Choji. While they were both standing there a large white dog ran up to Hinata. "Akamaru."

Considering that Akamaru was slightly taller then Hinata when he sat, he bent down slightly to lick her then barked as Kiba came walking toward them.

"Heh sorry 'bout that Hinata, guess he's happy to see you. Yo Naruto." Kiba said and raised a hand up to greet Naruto.

"No way! Akamaru is so much larger now. What are you feeding him?" Naruto said see that Akamaru was now as tall as him even when he stood on all four legs.

"Strange I really don't see the difference still." Kiba said scratching the back of his head. "Oh Hinata, Shino says that he'll be a little late meeting up with us today. He has stuff to prepare for this year's Chunnin exam."

"I see, that's alright. Naruto-kun and I were just finishing up by making an order of Ramen for tomorrow." Hinata said. "Um Naruto, do you want to come with Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and me to remind everyone about the party?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." The three, well four if you include Akamaru walked together to find everyone else from the old team 7, 8, and 9 as well as the sensei from those teams about the party.


	3. Exam Day

**A/N:** Sorry for the week long wait but I was on vacation and no where near a computer. Anyways in this chapter there is some mention of the other sensei like Kakashi and so. They're still around but more on missions then being a sensei to a new Genin squad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, - 20  
Hinata, Kiba, Shino, - 20  
Shikamaru, Ino, Choji - 20  
Neji, Tenten, Lee - 21  
Saneshi and the other new Genin - 12

**Chapter 3: **Exam Day

"The Exam will begin now." Neji said sitting in the middle of the long table. Sasuke was sitting to his right followed by Shikamaru. On his left were Iruka and Hinata. After the exam, Iruka was going to announce the teams. He was in charge of the younger students beginning the academy and helped graduate the older ones.

All of the students stood in a straight-line heading out the door. Everyone was standing straight except for Matsuri who was peering from left to right anxiously awaiting his turn and becoming a Genin. Before Neji could tell the students what the test would be on, the door that led to the classroom shot open.

"OHAYO!" Gai shouted jumping into the room. Every including the teachers (Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru. At this point only the students are going to call them sensei) sweat dropped at the sight. Kakashi was leaning his head to pear in through the door with Asuma and Kurenai in the background.

"Yo, we just came by to see the new Genin this year." Kakashi said as he, Kurenai and Asuma entered the room and stood behind the teachers.

"Yes we are here to wish the students good luck and remind them to always keep their youth and passion burning every so bright. Ah if only Lee, my greatest student could be here now, alas he is at his dojo." Everyone kept staring until Gai finally calmed down and stood next to Kakashi. Neji let out a cough to get the students' attention.

"Now before we get any other distraction, this years graduating test will be on the transformation jutsu. A basic jutsu yes, but you will be graded on how identical your transformation is to the real thing. Every detail will be examined so don't mess up." Neji said before calling the first person on the line to do the transformation.

"Saneshi Abuchiyu." Saneshi stepped forward and made the hand sign needed.

"Transform." Smoke covered him for a few seconds before it cleared and everyone could see that Saneshi had transformed into Neji-sensei. Neji activated his Byakugan and examined the transformation. Everything was perfect all the way to the number of hairs on his head.

"Good you pass." Neji said as Saneshi undid the transformation and walked over to Iruka-sensei who handed him the Konoha headband. On the line everyone who was not the best at the transformation jutsu started to get nervous, especially Matsuri.

'Man why did it have to be the transformation jutsu? I just barely get it right. Ok, I can do this, I know it! Just choose someone easy to transform into, now let's see who it will be. Urg all of the sensei's are hard.' Matsuri was looking at everyone in distress.

**Later in the test**

"Ryusuke Miwato" Neji said as Ryusuke stepped forward. He transformed into Sasuke-sensei.

"Pass." Neji de-activated his Byakugan. "Everyone has passed the test this year. Your Genin groups will be announced by Iruka-sensei."

"The groups will consist of three Genin and one Jonin as the team instructor. First for Team 22. Saneshi Abuchiyu, Karou Tsukai, and Tai Kemastu." Iruka announced and Tai jumped up happily.

"Yoshi, my greatest rival is on my team!" Tai shouted getting most of the other students' eyes as they sat in their seats.

"Um yes now for Team 23. Ryusuke Miwato, Rei Hizuko…" Iruka started to say.

'Cha I'm on the same team as Ryusuke-kun. I knew it was destiny. I'm so lucky.' Rei thought happily.

"And Matsuri Yamato." Iruka finished before Matsuri shot out of his seat shouting.

"WHY WAS I PLACED ON THE SAME TEAM AS HIM?" Matsuri shouted pointing toward Ryusuke.

"Because Matsuri you got the lowest score and Ryusuke got the on of the highest. The teams have to balance out."

"Yeah but still. I'm much stronger then he is." Matsuri complained. Ryusuke just grunted and whispered a 'baka' at him.

"Matsuri sit down and let me finishing announcing the teams." Iruka said as Matsuri sat back down with his arms crossed and frowning. 'I just can't stop thinking how much he acts like Naruto when he graduated. His dream of being Hokage is so close already.'

"Team 24. Kai Okamiga, Zeno Kisari, and Tomoyo Izurie. Team 25. Kazuki Minawa, Tashi Zeitsuo, and Nami Tatsumei."

'Man how did I get stuck with those two.' Nami thought looking toward Tashi as he ate and Kazuki who was resting his head on the table. Once Iruka was done, he spoke up one last time.

"Everyone have a good nights rest and you will be meeting your Jonin instructors tomorrow morning." Iruka finished off as the class was dismissed. Kakashi and the other older Jonin had been given a mission by Tsunade an hour ago and they head off to complete it. Neji and the others left, left the classroom and headed toward the party. The other were already standing and waiting for the last people to arrive. Naruto had picked up the Ramen from Ichiraku's and the tables were filled with bowls of Ramen.

"Well lets each already." Choji said reaching for another bowl of beef Ramen.

"Choji let everyone get some too before you eat all of it." Ino said seeing him already making a pile of empty bowls next to him.

"Let him eat Ino, his jutsu needs him to eat that much." Shikamaru lazily said next to her.

"Well how would you like it if our old teammate explodes!" Ino said furiously that Shikamaru was on Choji's side instead of hers. Then she started to walk away toward Sakura.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Women are troublesome."

Choji laughed but it was stopped when Ino shouted back. "I HEAR THAT SHIKAMARU! YOU'RE THE TROUBLESOME ONE!"

Everyone else in the room exploded in laughter at the sight of the fighting couple. Some how Ino and Shikamaru's relationship always had some sort of yelling from Ino and Shikamaru thinking the same thing, but they really did like each other a lot.

"Are they yelling again? What's the point it talking to each other if it just ends in yelling. This is so annoying." Shino said before Kiba walked next to him. Akamaru was laying on the floor next to Hinata and enjoying her pats on the head.

"Heh, well bug-boy when you fall in love that's how you'll be." Kiba said grinning next to his friend. Shino brushing it off and walked to get a drink of water.

**A/N:** Well here is some information of the new Genin so no one gets confused. More will appear when I write about it in the fanfic.

Neji's Team 22

Saneshi Abuchiyu - Light blue long sleeve jacket, gray shorts, orange eyes, short spiky black hair

He has the Nekogan

Tai Kemastu - Long sleeve red shirt and black pants, short blue hair that was up to his ear. Light blue eyes

Karou Tsukai - Long brown hair that is tied and clipped to the back of her head. Light brown eyes. Dark blue no sleeve shirt Chinese style shirt with golden linings and dark gray pants.

Sasuke's Team 23

Matsuri Yamato - Loud mouth. Spiky orange yellow hair, light blue eyes, Red short sleeve jacket over a dark blue short sleeve shirt and brown pants.

Massive amount of chakra but cannon control it yet. Catch phrase is "I know it!"

Rei Hizuko - Long purple hair and violet eyes. Light blue long fight style dress with light purple pants that reach only the ankles.

Ryusuke Miwato - Silver hair, crystal blue eyes. Blue short sleeve with color shirt and baggy black shorts.

Hinata's Team 24

Kai Okamiga - Four blue fang like markings on his face, yellow eyes and dark gray hair. Wears a baggy light gray jacket and dark gray shorts. One of Kiba's cousins.

Aoikatsu - Kai's pet wolf pup. It has crystal blue eyes and dark gray fur. It usually is walking but some of the time goes onto Kai's head or shoulder. Its fur can change to a blue color.

Zeno Kisari - White long sleeve jacket with a collar and dark brown pants. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

Tomoyo Izurie - Wears light gray pants that reach her ankles and a thin white long sleeve jacket. Short black hair and light blue eyes.

Shikamaru's Team 25

Kazuki Minawa - Green shirt with a loose unbuttoned dark green jacket. Also forest green pants.

He can think out of a situation very quick, is clever but not necessarily smart.

Nami Tatsumei - Long light blue hair that is tied up in two pigtails. Light green eyes and wears a light red skirt. Also a dark red small jacket over an orange shirt.

Tashi Zeitsuo - Wears a large light green jacket over a pale shirt and dark grey pants.


	4. Meeting the Team

**A/N:** To make up for not posting as fast as before I made this chapter extra long. Also a thanks to the reviewers and readers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, - 20  
Hinata, Kiba, Shino, - 20  
Shikamaru, Ino, Choji - 20  
Neji, Tenten, Lee - 21  
Saneshi and the other new Genin - 12

**Chapter 4: **Meeting the Team

"You don't have to push me, I'm going. This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said as Ino pushed him toward the school and to the classroom.

"Look if I didn't drag your sorry bottom out of bed you would have laid there all day. Now hurry up. See your students are already in the room, now go. Shoo. I'll see you later today." Ino said as her serious face turned more playful and winked at him. Shikamaru sweat dropped as he raised his eyebrow then turned to open the door. When he knew Ino was out of hearing he let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, she is scarier them my mother when it comes to waking people up." Shikamaru said remembering what had happened in his house.

**Flashback**

There was a nock on the Nara family house.

"Ohayo, I came to make sure Shikamaru was ready to meet his group of Genin." Ino said.

"I'm sorry but Shikamaru is still sleeping. What time was he suppose to be there?" Shikamaru's mother asked ready to yell at Shikamaru for waking up so late.

"In exactly ten more minutes."

"Huh? Don't worry I'll go and wake him up." His mother was about to walk up those stairs and yell for him to wake up from there but Ino spoke up before she left the doorway.

"Don't worry I'll wake him up." Ino said smiling wickedly before heading up the stairs, and into his room. All that Shikamaru could remember was waking up to loud shouts in his right ear and thinking about getting it checked to make sure he was not going to go deaf.

**End of Flashback**

"Ohayo Shikamaru-sensei." Nami said seeing her teaching enter the room. Shikamaru's hand were in his pocket and he moved to stand in the front of the room.

"I guess I should get this over with." Shikamaru said and looked at his team.

"You're our Jonin instructor?" Kazuki asked lazily before laying his head down onto the desk. Tashi was sitting there surprisingly not eating, also no food near him.

"It doesn't matter as long we can get something to eat soon. I didn't finish breakfast." Tashi said moaning. Spoke to soon about the no food.

"Yup. I guess I should introduce my self some more. My full name is Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said and motioned for them to start doing the same. It was what all the Genin and Jonin instructors were suppose to do even if they had know each other.

"My full name is Nami Tatsumei. I enjoy drawing as well a sketching." Nami said and nudged Kazuki and Tashi to do the same.

"Kazuki Minawa" Kazuki said not even bothering to say anymore which earned him a push from Nami.

"My name is Tashi Zeitsuo. Can we go get some food now?" Tashi said and Nami just let out a sigh in defeat.

"Sure why not. Let's go then we'll start some training." Shikamaru said and the four of them went to a restaurant to get some breakfast.

**Hinata and her Squad**

Hinata was waiting in the front of the room already. Naruto had walked her to the school entrance as a thank you for the ointment he was going to need for a day of harsh training.

**Flashback**

Hinata had gotten up early and left the Hyuuga mansion to take a small walk around Konoha before heading toward the school when she saw Naruto with his bag about to leave for some training like he would usually do.

"Hinata? What are you doing walking through here? Aren't you supposed to be heading toward the school to meet your Genin squad?" Naruto asked see her going in the wrong direction.

"Ah Naruto, I was just taking a walk before going." Hinata explained.

"Oh I see. I'm just going out to train." Naruto said as he pointed to the backpack on his back with his thumb. Hinata took out a blue container from her pocket and handed it to Naruto. "What is this?"

"It's, um its ointment if you get hurt training." Hinata said nervously about giving Naruto something.

"Thanks Hinata. Here I'll walk with you until you get to the school. It's the least I could do." Naruto said grateful for the ointment and both of them headed toward the school.

**End of Flashback**

Tomoyo was the first to enter the room; she whispered a "Good morning" before taking a seat as Zeno and Kai with Aoikatsu entered just a few seconds after.

"Ohayo sensei." Kai said as Aoikatsu barked a greeting too. He was riding on Kai's shoulder and jumped to sit on the table.

"I'd like to properly introduce myself as a Jonin instructor. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. From the Hyuuga family I have inherited the Byakugan that allows me to see chakra in people and for other things. Now you can introduce yourself. You can tell me your likes and dislikes or any other information you'd like. I'm a very good listener." Hinata said as Kai moved to talk first.

"My name is Kai Okamiga and this is Aoikatsu. He has always been near me ever since I started this school. Don't call him weak though or he might bit your hand off." Kai said with lots of energy.

"My name is Tomoyo Izurie. I like being near people I know so I feel more comfortable." Tomoyo said quietly. She was shy but she didn't stutter.

"Zeno Kisari. I dislike loudmouths who don't follow the way of the ninja." Zeno said which got him a glare from Kai.

"Alright how about we go spend some time with each other before we start training?" Hinata suggested as her group left the classroom to do some team bonding.

**Sasuke and his Squad**

"He's late." Ryusuke said sitting in a seat as Rei sat on the table.

"All of the other squads have probably met their sensei and doing something awesome like special training." Matsuri said moving all over the classroom impatiently.

"It's been already ten minutes longer then it should have been." Rei said swinging her legs back and forth against the desk side. Sasuke was leaning behind the wall only a few centimeters left of the door. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed to listen to the commotion of his students. He knew he was suppose enter already but he liked hearing how his batch of Genin were complaining about his absence.

He also knew that he should listen to what Sakura told him about being too hard with his students but Sasuke wanted to see how alert they were to him standing not even a foot away from the entrance. Not very from what he could see, Ryusuke should have at least sensed that he was so close. Or even open the door to see if anyone was coming.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke do you remember our Genin days?" Sakura asked him as they were walking toward the school. Sasuke had promised at the party to meet her at her house so they could walk together.

"Yeah."

Sakura smiled remembering how Kakashi came in late and getting hit by the eraser on the door because of that. "You're not going to go too hard on them are you?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, he really didn't know what to expect from his Genin squad but if it were like how Team 7 was then they would probably act like complete idiots. Sasuke would just have to see how they would prove in his test.

"Do you remember when Naruto placed the eraser on the door and it got Kakashi? Those were so good times." Sakura said trying to leave out what happened with Orochimaru.

"He was a complete idiot back them." Sasuke said then smirked. "He still is."

"Yeah. Well there is the school. I'd going to go to the flower shop and help Ino. Bye Sasuke-kun." Sakura said waving while Sasuke just raised his hand as a good bye and continued walking to the school.

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke decided it was time to go in so he opened the door but stepped back as a bucket of water fell from the top of the door.

"Heh my first impression of this squad is that you're a group of idiots." Sasuke said before walking to the front of the room.

'Cha told you Matsuri that it wouldn't work.' Rei thought.

'This is a Jonin; he could never fall for a dumb trick like that.' Ryusuke thought as Matsuri got into a seat.

"You're late. We were hear so much earlier then you and all of the other teams have left." Matsuri said angered that his prank wouldn't work.

"Well first things first. Introduction, your likes, dislikes and goals. I guess I'll go first. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things and I hate a lot of things. I don't have much of a goal at the moment. Your turn."

'That was a waste, the only thing Sasuke-sensei told us was his full name and we knew it already.' Rei thought.

"My name is Matsuri Yamato and I like playing joke. I dislike it when the people I play it on don't fall for it and my goal is to be the strongest ninja in Konoha." Matsuri said loudly.

"My name is Rei Hizuko. I like…" Rei's glaze turned to Ryusuke and blushed. "My goal is um…" Her eyes stayed on Ryusuke. "AND I HATE MATSURI."

Matsuri mouth opened wide at what Rei had said. 'Hate me.' Then his eyes started to water at that. Sasuke looked at his group and thinking this was what Kakashi must have felt about them back then.

"Well let's go." Sasuke said before exiting the room followed by his students.

**Neji and his Squad**

Neji was waiting in the classroom as his students came in together. He and Tenten had had a quick spar in the morning before the sun rose, then he walked to the school and Tenten went to pick up something. She said the she wanted to watch how he was going to train with his Genin team and he nodded an approval.

"Ohayo Neji-sensei." Kaoru said as the three of them took a seat. Tai sat next to Kaoru who sat next to Saneshi.

"Are you going to be our instructor Neji-sensei?" Tai asked. It was sort of obvious that he was but Neji nodded a yes anyway.

"First thing we have to do is introduce ourselves. Tell me about your goals." Neji said.

"Oh ME, ME, ME!" Tai said getting up. "I want to prove that hard training is not the only thing that can make a good ninja but having good friends and the will to protect them is what really counts."

Neji looked at him. 'Heh he reminds me of the way Lee had answered that questions.' "Alright next."

"My goal is in perfect my chakra string control and be able to be one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha."

"Good." Neji said before looking at Saneshi.

"I'd rather not say me goal now." Saneshi said not wanting to tell his team about the Nekogan just yet. He was close to activating it fully, but still not yet.

"With the introductions done let's leave to go train." Neji said before he and his group left to go to the training spot that Tenten and Neji sparred in that morning.

**A/N:** I know this chapter didn't have a lot of Neji/Tenten but the next chapter will. I'm not so sure about keeping the Kiba/Hinata parts though since she seems to be going more with Naruto at the moment.


	5. Neji's Team

**A/N:** Ahh here is the next chapter but the Jutsu that the characters are going to use will be in English, since I have no idea how to say them in Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, - 20  
Hinata, Kiba, Shino, - 20  
Shikamaru, Ino, Choji - 20  
Neji, Tenten, Lee - 21  
Saneshi and the other new Genin - 12

**Chapter 5**: Neji's Team

"Oy Neji!" Tenten shouted from the top of the tree when Neji and his three Genin students reached the area where she, he and Lee used to train at with Gai-sensei.

"Tenten-san?" Saneshi said seeing her there. Occasionally he would see her walking with Neji or being near him so it did really surprise him that she was there. The other two Genin however were slightly confused.

"Ohayo. My name is Tenten. I'm just here to watch your training. Don't mind me." Tenten said smiling as she jumped down to stand in front of them, then moving over to stand next to Neji. She nudged him to begin already.

"Lets first start with seeing your individual strengths first. Let's have a match." Neji said as Tai quickly raised his hand.

"Oh ME, ME, ME!" Tai shouted and Neji looked at him.

"Yes Tai."

"I want to have a match against my greatest foe, Saneshi." Tai shouted making Tenten giggle at the sight. This Genin had reminded her of how Lee would also shout like that with enthusiasm.

"Do you accept?" Neji asked looking at Saneshi.

"Hai." Saneshi said. Neji, Tenten and Kaoru moved back a little as both Tai and Saneshi walked out more to the clearing and got into fighting stand. Tai made the first move and ran forward. Right punch, left, and then with a swing kick using the right leg. Saneshi moved to his right first, then left and did a flip before going onto hands and used a under swing kick that caused Tai to fall backward. Saneshi got up and did another back flip to put some distance between him and Tai. Tai got back up and starting running toward him again but this time he started to form hand signs. Saneshi watched the signs carefully to see what signs they were thus what jutsu it was going to be.

"Neji, has Saneshi brought out the Nekogan yet?" Tenten asked seeing Saneshi watched Tai with so much concentration.

"Iie. Not that I know of." Neji said next to her. "His control it limited, I don't think he brought it out fully."

His eyes started to shimmer another color, from orange to golden. But then it stopped, it only started to appear so that Saneshi was able to see that the hand signs were to use the Substitution Jutsu. Saneshi pulled out two shuriken and threw them ready for it to turn into a wooden log, which it did then jumped to the left and moved his arms in front of his face to block Tai's kick that pushed him back a few feet. Then it turned into smoke as another Saneshi came from behind Tai, used his left leg to trip him from under, and used his right leg from above to push Tai toward the ground. Tai slowly got up and bowed at Saneshi.

"You are very skilled and I am happy to have you as a rival, but I WILL DEFEAT YOU IN A MATCH SOME DAY." Tai shouted determined. He wasn't very skilled at controlling his chakra, thus it was hard for him to perform Genjutsu as well as Saneshi, but he promised himself that he would still beat the best student in his class. Kaoru watched and smiled at her two now official teammates. Saneshi how ever looked confused but said, "Ah yeah alright."

"Alright, your last." Neji said to Kaoru who walked forward as Tai and Saneshi were about to walk back next to their sensei.

"Saneshi, have a match with me too." Kaoru said moving to Saneshi before he could walk past her. A faint blush appeared on his face. He was still very shy when it came to doing things let alone talking with girls. Saneshi looked toward Neji and giving him a 'what should I do' look. Neji just nodded to tell him it was fine. Saneshi followed Kaoru and both of them got into position to start. Tenten gave Neji a little shove to get his attention.

"Do you remember when I first asked you to spar?" Tenten said in sort of a whisper.

"Heh if I remember correctly I was the one who asked you to spar when Lee trained with Gai." Neji said smirking at the memory.

"Asked? You made it sound like an order." Tenten said wanting to laugh. "What were the exact words now? Oh yeah like this, _Tenten lets spar NOW_." Tenten said trying to impersonate Neji's voice.

"I do not sound like that." Neji said grunting at how Tenten was able to make fun of him. "Anyway you were the one who pulled me to do insane things."

"It's not my fault you're a stick in the mud." Tenten said hitting him in the arm.

"It's not my fault you're still stubborn." Neji said grinning, knowing that that was one of the things that made her mad. However before she could say a similar thing back, Saneshi made a loud cough to get their attention.

"Eh hem, if you two don't mind I think we should start now." Saneshi said annoyed to see his sensei arguing and not paying attention. 'And he became a Jonin. He has a great fighting style, but he's acting like an idiot right now. Heh it must be because of Tenten-san. I knew what I was made to do back then would help them get together.'

Saneshi grinned at the though as Neji still blushing nodded for them to start. Kaoru grabbed out six shurikens from her weapon pouch and threw the shurikens with great force. It shot toward Saneshi with great speed. He jumped and dodged being hit by the weapons, but Kaoru moved her hands and the weapons made a turn and were heading straight back for Saneshi as he was still in midair.

Quickly he made the hand signs for the Substitution Jutsu when he knew there was no other way of dodging. The shurikens hit into Saneshi and smoke appeared to replace Saneshi with a log. Saneshi then jumped down from the tree. He saw that she was using chakra strings to maneuver the weapons very well. Kaoru then grabbed a Windmill Shuriken out of her backpack that she carried with her for the larger weapons that didn't fit in her pouch. Kaoru then tossed the backpack aside as she held the very large weapon in her right hand to unfold. Once it locked into place, she threw it and used chakra strings to guide where the Windmill Shuriken would go. Saneshi thought of an idea of stopping it since using the Substitution Jutsu would be useless this time, it would only cut through the log and still fly toward him.

Saneshi was going to run far enough and to make the weapon lose momentum and eventually slow down to stop, and then he would have a clear shot in an attack. He had to be careful in not to do it too hard though, he didn't want to hurt his now teammate. However, before Saneshi could run passed a tree he tripped and fell onto the ground with the Windmill Shuriken right behind him and the weapon instead of hitting him, hit just an inch away from his face. Neji already saw why he fell, but Tai and Tenten weren't sure yet. Kaoru smiled that her plan worked perfectly.

"How did he fall? Neji?" Tenten asked looking up at him for an explanation.

"Kaoru can tell you." Neji simply said and Kaoru walked over to Saneshi to help him up first. They walked back over to their sensei and other teammate.

"I knew I could be Saneshi-kun with just strength so I out smarted him." Kaoru said still savoring her triumph over this year's number one student in a match. "The shurikens I threw first were six all together but I made one of them hit against a tree that Saneshi had to run past to dodge the Windmill Shuriken. I knew he was going to dodge the shurikens. The chakra strings were on all of the shurikens so that it didn't look suspicious."

Saneshi looked away still puzzled by how he could have fallen literally for such a plan, but he did give her credit for being the only one who has out smarted him yet.

"Kaoru I notice you had to carry the Windmill Shuriken in your backpack, I can teach you how to place them into a scroll for easier transportation." Tenten suggested that made Kaoru even happier.

"Hai Hai! That would help me out so much!" Kaoru shouted in excitement.

"Huh, how come I'm not getting special training like Kaoru?" Tai said sadly.

"Tai why don't you do 500 laps to build up stamina in your body." Neji said knowing this particular training would interest him and because he didn't know what else to do.

"Yes Neji-sensei, I would be honored." Tai said and started running. Saneshi stared in the direction that he took off at in high speed and sweat dropped.

"Neji that was mean what you did." Tenten said as she hit him for telling his student to do something like that.

"Neji-sensei, aren't you going to tell me how to train?" Saneshi asked as Neji rubbed the back of his head at how he was going to calm Tenten down later.

"I'll train with you. Your movements are good; however, not smooth enough. It has to be fluid and you have to pay more attention to what's going on."

"Ok." Saneshi said both he and Neji started practicing moves to help Saneshi get better. When it got darker, Neji dismissed them to get some rest for tomorrow's mission. Tai however was still running to finish up the laps around Konoha. When Tai was done, he returned to the training spot to find no one.

"I wonder where they all went. I know I shall do another 500 laps to impress Neji-sensei tomorrow." Tai then started to run another 500 laps.

**A/N:** I know that was a little mean to leave Tai behind but it was an accident. The next chapter will have Sasuke and his team. Guess what test they are going to do.


	6. Sasuke's Test

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about yet though but I'll think of something. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, - 20  
Hinata, Kiba, Shino, - 20  
Shikamaru, Ino, Choji - 20  
Neji, Tenten, Lee - 21  
Saneshi and the other new Genin - 12

**Chapter 6**: Sasuke's Test

"Your test is to somehow take these bells form me." Sasuke said holding up the bells. "If you can not take then within the time limit you fail and are sent back to the academy."

"WHAT?" Matsuri shouted getting up from his sitting position on the ground. Ryusuke and Rei were stand on both sides of him and gave him a look before turning back to Sasuke.

"We already took tests at the academy. How do you think we became Genin?" Matsuri said holding his headband with two hands.

"Whiners are usually the weakest link." Sasuke said with a serious face as Matsuri started to get more angry then outraged. Ryusuke however, was smirking at the comment but still didn't like the idea of going up against a Jonin.

"But Sasuke-sensei, there are only two bells." Rei said noticing the number of bells her sensei was holding. "That means only two of us can get a bell and pass."

"Iie." Sasuke said simply placing the bells to hang off of his pocket loosely. "If you can't get a bell by the time limit none of you can pass as well."

"There is no way I'm going to fail. I've finally become a Genin and I'm not going to go and start all over again! I'm going to pass!" Matsuri shouted pointing at Sasuke. "I KNOW IT."

"Well then prove it. The test begins…now." Sasuke pushed the button atop the timer as all three of them split up. Both Ryusuke and Rei were hiding in the trees, using the branches and leaves to cover themselves. Matsuri however was standing behind a rock that covered most of him but not all.

'Well almost all of them know how to hide properly, except the loudmouth over there.' Sasuke thought staring at the rock that had spiky orange hair seen coming out from the other side. Then it seemed to disappear.

'Heh Heh he won't even see me coming close with my special Camouflage Jutsu, I'll grab the bells from right under his nose. Maybe I should get two and give one to Rei-chan. Then she'll have to like me. That Ryusuke-teme will fail and I'll become so much cooler then him.' Matsuri though smiling at the idea. Then he slowly crept toward Sasuke-sensei who was just standing there against the tree. However, once his hand was no more then an inch from the bells something grabbed his foot. It was a trap and now Matsuri was hanging from the tree by his foot.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Matsuri shouted angrily as he was swinging back and forth on the tree.

"Don't always rely on one type of jutsu all the time, and if it looks as though you can get the bells easily then it's a trap. You should be more careful next time." Sasuke said as six shurikens flew at him. It made impact with him as Matsuri and Rei shouted at Ryusuke.

"RYUSUKE WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL HIM?" Matsuri shouted seeing the weapons go in. Then smoke covered Sasuke and when it cleared all that was there was a tree log.

'What he used a substitution jutsu? Urg not he must know where I am.' Ryusuke though and turned to find another hiding spot when he ran into Sasuke and fell backward. He took out a kunai and held it to attack.

"That move was to try and kill me, am I right." Sasuke said with his hands in his pocket. "Heh maybe you guy's aren't as weak as I thought. Not come at me."

Ryusuke ran forward on the tree, leaped and tried to imply the kunai inter Sasuke, but Sasuke grabbed his arm and threw him. The only thing was that once Ryusuke was thrown it turned into smoke.

'A clone?' Sasuke thought as the real Ryusuke jumped out from another branch and tried to tackle him. Sasuke quickly controlled his chakra on his feet and walked to hang up side down on the tree, which caused Ryusuke to miss Sasuke and was now falling down. However, before he hit the ground, Ryusuke threw a few shuriken at him. Sasuke easily dodged as he jumped back to stand on the branch. The shurikens were not aimed toward him but toward chakra string. The strings were cut and a bunch of kunais and shuriken where aimed at Sasuke who quickly jumped out of the way.

'I should be more careful with this kid, he's pretty good.' Sasuke thought. Rei was watching in amazement that all of Ryusuke's attempts failed. How was she going to get a bell if even Ryusuke was having trouble? Matsuri grabbed a kunai and cut the rope that held his leg but once he landed, another trap had been set. This time he was caught in a net.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Matsuri shouted as he struggled in the net. Rei saw that Matsuri was still trapped and threw a shuriken to cut the rope, then ran forward and got ready to attack her sensei. Sasuke saw her coming and just stood still. She took out more shurikens and threw them toward Sasuke. He dodged them easily as Rei made some hand signs and another Rei appeared next to her. Both Reis were running toward Sasuke and staring attacking with punches and kicks, which Sasuke easily dodged.

"Now Ryusuke!" Rei shouted as Ryusuke formed hand signs of his own. Sasuke watched his hand signs but couldn't tell what type of move it was going to be. Rei was able to distract Sasuke long enough for Ryusuke to get his technique ready.

"Crystal Darts Jutsu" Ryusuke said as he blew ice darts from his mouth that shot toward Sasuke. Sasuke tried to move but Rei was able to hold him long enough for only one dart to graze passed his left arm before Sasuke pulled away and the clone Rei disappeared. Before Matsuri could run closer to try and grab the bell as Sasuke stood there watching Ryusuke and Rei, the timer went off. The test was over and no one was successful in taking a bell from him.

"The test is over. Follow me." Sasuke said guiding the three of them to where they saw three wooden trunks in the ground. He then turned around and tied Matsuri to the middle wooden trunk.

"HEY WHAT IS THIS!" Matsuri shouted seeing that he was the only one tied.

"You were the only one whose attempt was so pitiful that I was not impressed at all. You were the only one who attacked me without trying to act as a team." Sasuke said.

"So does that mean that Ryusuke and I pass?" Rei said excited that she could pass with him.

"No." Sasuke said. "All of you failed to work as a team together to get a bell and are not allowed to continue any path of becoming a ninja."

"What?" All of them shouted.

"That's unfair. You said that we'd only be sent back to the academy." Matsuri said.

"I changed me mind. However, I'll give you two only one more chance to try to get the bells. First here." Sasuke gave both Ryusuke and Rei a lunch box as Matsuri's stomach growled. "Eat up."

"What about me?" Matsuri asked awaiting his lunch box.

"You don't get one." Sasuke was about to leave when he turned around. "Oh and if you give him any then you fail automatically."

With that, Sasuke left and Ryusuke sat down to start eating. Rei did the same. Neither of them wanted to admit it but after the test they where also hungry. They were so excited that morning at breakfast was forgotten which was probably a bad thing to forget today.

**Over to Sasuke**

Sasuke was secretly watching them form afar awaiting to see what they were going to do with their teammate tied and starving. Sakura walked up to him, she had helped Ino for a while before leaving to see how Sasuke was doing with his Genin students. In addition, to make sure he wasn't going too hard on them.

"Oh hey Sasuke." Sakura said see him looking behind some bush.

"Sakura? You're done helping Ino already." Sasuke said.

"Yup and here. I made us some lunch to share together." Sakura pulled out a box and some chopsticks from behind her and handing it to him. They sat down on the grassed floor and started to eat.

"Where are your students?" Sasuke asked noticing him alone.

"One is tied to the wooden trunk and the other two are deciding whether to feed him or not." Sasuke said casually as he ate.

"Sasuke." Sakura said in that tone of hers. "You're doing what Kakashi did, aren't you?"

"I'm able to see both their skill and if they can work together. If they can't, becoming Genin for them is a waist of time. Anyways, Hyuuga's test was to easy. Even that loudmouth was able to pass." Sasuke said smirking.

"Sasuke, I told not to go so hard on them." Sakura said and she moved to feed him, which he allowed.

"I know but it's enjoyable to torture them." Sasuke said as they both finished the lunch. He turned around to see Ryusuke and Rei about to feed Matsuri.

"I have to go now." Sasuke said getting ready to leave.

"Oh Sasuke do you want to go with me for a walk when you finish?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded a yes before jumped passed the bush and stood in front of his three students. "I thought I had said to not feed him."

"What kind of rule is that!" Matsuri shouted.

"You fail Rei." Sasuke said since it was Rei who was the first to feed him.

"Wait if you fail her you have to fail me too. I was attempting to feed him as well." Ryusuke said speaking up.

"Yeah and me too. It's not their fault; I was the one who should fail with them. We are in this as a team. All for one and one for all. Right guys." Matsuri shouted kicking to try and free himself from the trunk.

"Right." Rei said agreeing with Matsuri. Ryusuke nodded in agreement.

"Well then there is only one more thing to say too all of you. If you want to disobey rules them you have to pay the price for it." Sasuke said putting on a serious face. "You all pass."

"Huh?" Matsuri and Rei said clueless.

"Disobeying direct rules are one thing but to ignore a friend in need is even worse." Sasuke said and smiled at his Genin team. "Now rest up and tomorrow we start out first mission."

Matsuri's expression lightened up and smiled. "Yeah I knew that I'd pass, hands down. I so know it!"

As Matsuri was shouting everyone else was walking away.

"Hey wait, someone untie me! Hey come on guys." Matsuri said struggling. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!"


	7. Hinata’s Training and Shikamaru’s Treat

**A/N:** Sorry for making this chapter so short but I'm not really sure what to write with the other teams beside Neji's so I'll make up by making the chapter with his team longer and more interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, - 20  
Hinata, Kiba, Shino, - 20  
Shikamaru, Ino, Choji - 20  
Neji, Tenten, Lee - 21  
Saneshi and the other new Genin - 12

**Chapter 7**: Hinata's Training and Shikamaru's Treat

"Oy Hinata!" Kiba shouted seeing Hinata watch her team train. Zeno was standing next to a tree and vines were growing from the sleeves of his jacket and going around the tree. Tomoyo was concentrating her chakra in her body and started to punch a tree that was surrounded by fabric. Her chakra moved to various placed to make her movements faster and punches stronger. Kai was patting Aoikatsu on the head after practicing the Fang over Fang Gatsuga move.

"K-Kiba? What are you doing here?" Hinata said turning to see Kiba walking with Akamaru next to him. She thought he was on a mission today. "I thought you had a mission today."

"Yeah I did." He started as his right hand moved to scratch the back of his head. "But the Hokage said she gave the mission to Lee since he didn't stop bothering her for it, so I came to see how Kai was doing. Got to keep in touch with my cousins."

"Oh." Was all that Hinata could say as Kai picked his head up and ran over to Kiba.

"Kiba!" Kai shouted as Aoikatsu followed behind with his tongue sticking out.

"Hey there kid." Kiba said rubbing the top of Kai's head. "Heh you're a lot bigger since the last time I saw you. How Aoikatsu doing?"

"He's good. Look for yourself." Kai said moving away as Aoikatsu jumped onto Kai's shoulder and barked. Kiba patted his head too.

"So how's your sensei doing?" Kiba asked when Hinata moved away to help with Tomoyo. She gave advice on when she should move the chakra, and to move faster in some moves while slower in others.

"She's alright but too much on bonding. She's easy too." Kiba growled and hit him on the head.

"Hey!" Kai shouted.

"Don't disrespect your sensei." Kiba said.

"Che, fine." Kai said and started to walk away to train some more with Aoikatsu. Kiba then walked over to Hinata as Akamaru sat down to wait for Kiba.

"Hey Hinata let's get some lunch later. It's my thanks for putting up with Kai." Kiba asked.

"Um sure Kiba, I'd like that." Hinata said politely.

**Over to Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was sitting on the opposite side of his teammates next to Nami as Kazuki and Tashi sat together. Tashi was already eating up most of the various food laid out.

"Tashi stop eating everything." Nami said trying to get a piece of chicken when Tashi grabbed it from right under her chopsticks.

"Well you should have taken it faster, right Kazuki." Tashi said with his mouth full and Nami frowning.

"I'd have to agree with Tashi, no offence Nami." Kazuki said not even trying to get a bit. He knew that Tashi liked to eat a lot then not eat for a while so that he would maintain his size but not be too full. His jutsu had required him to need a large amount of empty space inside of him.

"Fine but don't go running back to me when you EXPLODE." Nami said before taking a bite of her salad. Shikamaru watched them then looked out the window.

'This team is so troublesome. Always arguing.' He thought still watching out of the window when he saw Ino walking toward them. 'Great, more screaming.'

"Hey Shikamaru, I thought I'd find you here. Hi everyone. My name is Ino Yamanaka." Ino said to them cheerfully through the window of the restaurant.

"I know you. I've seen you at the Flower Shop all the time." Nami said remembering her when she went there to buy some flowers for her mom's party.

"Oh it's you. How's it going? Your name is Nami right?"

"Yup." Shikamaru was staying silent hoping that she would leave soon since he knew what was going to happen next.

"So how's training going?" Yup there was that question that Shikamaru dreaded.

"Simple. We haven't had any!" Nami shouted implying it toward Kazuki who had his head on the table and toward Tashi who continued eating.

"What! Shikamaru are you telling me that you haven't even started training with your team. It's been two hours since you meet them already and you're telling me that you haven't even set foot near a training area? How do you expect them to pass the Chuunin Exam let alone become a good ninja if you don't teach them anything!" The shouting continued as every one in the restaurant looked toward the commotion. 'Troublesome. This is what I get for treating my team for lunch.'


	8. Mission Part 1

**A/N:** This chapter is interesting, but I think may be hard to follow in some parts of the fight so sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, - 20  
Hinata, Kiba, Shino, - 20  
Shikamaru, Ino, Choji - 20  
Neji, Tenten, Lee - 21  
Saneshi and the other new Genin - 12

**Chapter 8**: Mission Part 1

"Are you sure they can go on a mission alone Neji? They haven't even been Genin for more then a week yet." Tenten said concerned with Neji's decision to allow his team to go out on a mission without him. They were currently at the Hyuuga manner having some tea.

"I know. I've seen how they work together and this mission is like any other that they've completed this week." Neji said back. He and his team had already completed three missions in four days.

"But those missions were low ranked ones; this one is a high ranked one. One that Jonin are given. It's too dangerous even for us to carry out alone. You know that the Wind Country is also trying to get that scroll."

"Don't worry. They can handle it. We'll follow them from behind and keep a close watch if anything happens."

"_We'll_?" Tenten raised an eyebrow at the word. "So that means I'm going with you too?"

"The Hokage already approved." Neji smirked seeing the surprise on her face.

**Next day **

"You mission is to find and retrieve a scroll made by Ikiru Nagasie. He lives in the mountains just north of here. Once you get the scroll return back and give in a report of the mission to the Hokage." Neji said to his three students. It was early in the morning when Neji called for them to meet him at the Konoha Gate. The three of them had their backpacks already put together for a mission from the night before.

"We're going alone?" Saneshi asked.

"Yes."

"It would be an honor to carry out the mission alone." Tai said excitedly and close to just run out to start the mission already.

"Good Luck." Neji said before Tai, Saneshi and Kaoru jumped up into the trees and left. Tenten arrived only a few minutes after holding her backpack and Neji's.

"Here." She gave him his and the both of them started to walk in the same direction as the three Genin.

**Back to Tai, Saneshi and Kaoru **

"Tai slow down. We can't keep up if you insist on going that fast." Kaoru shouted next to Saneshi as she saw her other teammate very far ahead of them.

"I don't help it; I'm just so excited that we get to have a mission by ourselves." Tai said not slowing down one bit.

"Let him have some fun Kaoru." Saneshi said happily. He actually felt excited himself.

"But Saneshi." Kaoru whined concerned that they use up all their energy even before any real fighting would happen. Finally giving up she sighed. "Alright."

They were running for slightly over an hour when they got to the mountain area. A small house could be seen hidden by the mountain's tall trees but they could see it. The wooden house looked small but as they got closer, it was actually large. Saneshi walked up the steps to nock on the door. An old man with grey hair opened the door. He stood only a few inches taller then Saneshi and had his eyes closed.

"You must be the Konoha Genins sent to take this scroll back, right?" The old man said.

"Yes. You're Mr. Ikiru Nagasie?" Kaoru asked. She really didn't expect him to be that old for some reason.

"Just wait a minute and I'll get the scroll for you." The old man walked back into the house and when he came back out, there was a purple scroll in his hand. He handed it to Tai and Tai placed it into his backpack. The group turned to leave seeing as they had the scroll and had to get back to Konoha now. As they turned to leave, the old man waved them good-bye. However, when they were out of his sight the old man smirked evilly and two shadowy figures jumped next to him.

"Did they buy it?" One of the figures asked.

"Heh easily. They didn't suspect a thing." The only man said before transforming back to his true form.

"Bunch of losers." The last figure said and laughed.

"Come on now, we have to get the real scroll." The figure that changed from the old man said and the three of them split up deeper into the mountain to its very peek.

**Back to Neji's Team **

"That was easy don't you think?" Kaoru said. They were already at the bottom of the mountain when Saneshi stopped. Tai and Kaoru turned around to see him and stopped too.

"What is it Saneshi?" Kaoru asked.

"Tai give me the scroll." Saneshi ordered. 'That mission was too easy; Neji wouldn't send on such a mission, it's not like him. There are usually reasons he sends us out alone.'

Tai took his backpack off, took out the scroll and handed it to Saneshi. Saneshi took it and examined the scroll, then saw something that wasn't right. Just on the edge top of the scroll a thin wooden splinter was handing out. He then took out a kunai and slashed the scroll, causing both Tai and Kaoru to gasp.

"Saneshi explain to me why you just destroyed the scroll. That was our mission." Tai shouted but Saneshi showed them why. The scroll was a small log of wood carved in to look like a scroll.

"Tai that's not the real scroll." Kaoru said.

"I was suspicious why it was so easily to get the scroll and the guy who gave it to us didn't look like someone who could protect it. If the scroll was s important the house would have been hidden better and there should have been other ninja's to help protect the scroll. We have to go back and find Ikiru before those other ninja." Saneshi said and the three of them ran back as quick as they could. However before they got back to the large house three shadowed figures surrounded them.

"Well what do we have here? It's the losers." This person wore a red headband on his head, black vest over a navy blue jacket and black pants. He had black hair and a scare on the edge on his mouth. There were these metal things on the arms that covered his hand. (labeling him N1 so that you don't get confused)

"These Genin are a joke. You can't even tell a real scroll from a fake one." The person who stood next to the one with the scare said. He had dark brown hair and was slightly fat. He also wore the same clothing as the other ninja and the headband was in the same place. (labeling him N2)

"We have to take them out quick and get back." The last one said. His voice was recognized by Saneshi and Kaoru as the Ikiru imposter. (labeling him N3)

"What happened to Ikiru?" Kaoru asked.

"We took him out already. The scroll is in our possession." The ninja said. (N3) He took out the scroll from one of his vest pockets and showed them. "Now get them."

The other two made hand signs and ran toward Tai, Kaoru and Saneshi. Tai went first and ran forward knocking one (N1) onto his back with a power kick but then that ninja moved it's arm and strong gusts of wind shot out pushing Tai into the sky, while slashing parts of his clothing.

"TAI" Kaoru shouted as the second ninja (N2) can right up to her and was about to blow her away too when Saneshi jumped in and tackled him away. Saneshi got back up before the harsh winds could hit him. Kaoru formed some chakra string and pulled Tai away from the tornado of winds that the other ninja (N1) held him in.

"Be more careful Tai." Kaoru said as their leader (N3) formed some hand signs.

"Ok." Tai formed some hand signs of his own and sent chakra into his legs to increase his speed before running at (N2) as Saneshi was taking care of (N1). Kaoru grabbed her scroll out and summoned a Windmill Shuriken the same way that Tenten taught her. Once she summoned it, she threw it toward (N3) who was aiming a windblast toward Saneshi. The Windmill Shurikens went right through (N3) and he turned into smoke.

"A clone?" Kaoru said before looking around to find the real one.

"Kaoru watch out." Saneshi shouted. His eyes started to change color as his attention turned to Kaoru as he felt one of them heading toward her. Kaoru used the chakra string attacked to the Windmill Shuriken and swung it around. The weapon hit (N3) but it was another clone. Tai used various moved and was beating (N2) up. When (N2) tried to blast him, Tai made the hand signs for the substitution jutsu then by moving chakra to his hands and feet he did fast moving punches and kick. (N2) was out in mere seconds and Tai ran toward Saneshi to help him seeing (N1) giving Saneshi a hard time. However, before Tai could reach Saneshi, (N3) jumped in front of him, formed a small but powerful tornado, and caught Tai in it. This tornado spun Tai around and around before Tai reached the top and was thrown out. His back hit against a tree and was knocked unconscious.

"TAI!" Saneshi said as he saw Tai lay unconsciously against the tree. When he turned to see Tai, (N3) made another tornado and shot it toward Saneshi.

"Saneshi behind you!" Kaoru shouted. She knew he wouldn't have enough time to get away so she moved her Windmill Shuriken and aimed it at (N3). The weapon his but it was another clone.

"I'm getting tired of that now." (N3) said and moved the tornado at the Windmill Shuriken, cutting the chakra strings with the razor winds and now took control of it. Then (N3) aimed it back at Kaoru. Kaoru didn't know what to do, she tried to reattach chakra string but it didn't work. Saneshi was finally able to knock (N1) unconscious by kicking him onto the ground and turned around to see the Windmill Shuriken heading toward Kaoru. On impulse, he ran and got there just in time. The only thing was that he had to be hit by the weapon to stop it from hitting her.

Saneshi winced as a feeling of throbbing pain shot through his body. The Windmill Shuriken had pierced through his back and looked to have gotten stuck in his spinal cord. His eyes only opened slightly to make sure Kaoru was ok. "Are you…alright?"

"Yeah." Kaoru said as Saneshi lost his balance and fell forward. Kaoru caught him and placing him into a sitting position as he still slumped over. She moved to stand in front of him and got read to summon as many weapons as she could to protect her two friends. However, whatever weapon she threw would only get caught in that tornado of his and be thrown back at her with even more force. There was only one thing left to do. Kaoru reach into her side pocket and took out a scroll.

**A/N:** I know not much Neji/Tenten in this chapter but there will be a lot in the next. I have the next chapter finished up, just waiting for this chapter to get reach 100 hits before posting it. Oh and to help identify the enemy ninja's better. N1 is the one who calls them losers, N2 is just another one on their team, and N3 is the leader. They are about the same age as Neji, maybe slightly older.


	9. Mission Part 2

**A/N:** I'm completely getting obsessed over zoids again so the special jutsu that Saneshi can use now will deal with zoids. :) Anyways this chapter has lots of Neji/Tenten because I just LOVE THEM SO MUCH. Um, yeah I had just a little too much sugar so excuse my hyperactive author note.

Anyways thanks so much for read and a special thanks to the reviewers: **Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**, **Zuan**, **kImYuRI**, **justanarutofan**, **Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are hot**, **scharlo**, **Goddess of Horses**, **OMGltzvicky**, **'A'lusy**, **Aquatic Black Amethyst**, **angellive**, **Faereh**,** xxxpatriciaxxxinoroxs**,

**Lioness Of the fire** - Are you ready? Cause I placed in some fluff in this chapter.

**nefaith** - Neji and Tenten are watching, well Neji is but he doesn't want to interrupt because he believes in his team. Also I had to have Saneshi get hit for a reason which you shall find out by reading. Lol you can say it was for the sake of the story.

**tiffanylicis** - Thanks so much for the thinking it was interesting.

**summer-loven-2** - So glad you love it, here is the next chapter.

**Sweet n Sour26-shikaino-**** - **I don't know why but I like having like this sort of relationship but it does make them look so much cuter together. She yells and he's not listening lol.

**Rade Hunters**- Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chappie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters or the Zoids I'm using for Saneshi's special Jutsu.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, - 20  
Hinata, Kiba, Shino, - 20  
Shikamaru, Ino, Choji - 20  
Neji, Tenten, Lee - 21  
Saneshi and the other new Genin - 12

**Chapter 9**: Mission Part 2

"Neji what going on?" Tenten asked concerned when she saw his face change expression. He had activated his Byakugan and kept watch on the fight.

"Tai's unconscious, Saneshi's got a Windmill Shuriken stabbed into his back and Kaoru is the only one standing up. Two of the enemy ninja's are out but the leader is still up. Jiroshi the Wind Demon." Neji said. Tenten stood up after hearing that name.

"We have to go and help them." She said after hearing the trouble his team had run into.

"No, just stay here." Neji said calmly.

"But your team…"

"Saneshi will handle it. He is very talented and I know that his kekkei genkai will activate when he needs it most. So just stay still."

"You have a lot of faith in him, don't you?" Tenten scrunched back down but she was still worried. Neji turned his Byakugan off and moved his right hand to place it on top of hers.

"He's my student, all of them are. They'll pull through." Neji said assuring her. Also he wanted to lighten the mood so he made a bet.

"How about this if they walk back through Konoha's Gates by the end of today, you have to do anything I say." Neji said smirking at the thought.

"Fine Hyuuga I'll take on that bet, however if you loose you have to do anything I want." Tenten said trying to act like Sasuke when he talks to Neji.

"What are you, Uchiha? You're not suppose to call me by my last name." Neji grunted remembering the way he and the Uchiha prodigy greeted each other. Tenten laughed. Before Tenten could say anything back, there was a very large explosion that got there attention. It was in the direction that Neji last saw his team at.

"You gave her bombs." Neji frowned at the thought that a student of his was using one of Tenten's hand-made bombs.

"I though she might need something to help equal her power with the other two knuckleheads." Tenten said grinning when she remembered telling Kaoru that she was also placing bombs in the scroll.

"You're trying to kill Tai and Saneshi." Neji said knowing very well that the bombs that Tenten made were packed with very explosive power.

"Don't be so negative to the idea. At least she can use them to help out. What did you give Tai and Saneshi?" Tenten asked and Neji sweat dropped.

"I gave them useful advice." Neji said not trying to tell her that he really didn't give them anything such as a weapon to use.

**Flashback to Neji's advice to Saneshi**

"Neji-sensei can I talk to you?" Saneshi asked as Tai and Kaoru left to return to their home to rest up for the next mission.

"What is it?"

"I need to know something about the Nekogan. I've been training hard and trying to activate it, but still nothing. It only appears for a few moments then retreats."

"You have to figure out on your own." Neji remembered that the only way to gain control of it was to lose control first. "Don't worry. When the time comes, it'll activate."

Saneshi sighed. 'That advice doesn't help me.' "Hai, Hai."

**Flashback to Neji's advice to Tai**

"Tai, you're main focus to increase your Taijutsu is good but don't forget Genjutsu and Ninjutsu too." Neji said seeing Tai practice with Taijutsu moves only. Tai stopped his Taijutsu moves to listen to Neji and nodded.

"Hai Neji-sensei. Good advice, I will practice Genjutsu and Ninjutsu after a finished my 500 runs around Konoha like you told me before." Tai then bent slighting and started running fast enough to cause smoke to be left behind in the area where he last stood. Also he left behind a confused Neji.

'When did I tell him to run around Konoha?'

**End of Flashback**

Tenten just stared at him in disbelief. Neji Hyuuga, the one she thought was a genius would send his team off alone to carry out a mission that was Jonin level and not give them something physically useful.

"BAKA!"

**Back with Neji's Team**

Kaoru had summoned all fifteen of Tenten's hand-made bomb and used chakra strings to aim them all at the tornado and at Jiroshi (N3). The smoke cleared to reveal a large hole in the ground. Kaoru though her bombs worked and placed her guard down. That was a mistake. A humungous tornado burst through the trees and Kaoru got caught in it. Being tossed around in the tornado caused her to lose conscious and the tornado pushed her out. Saneshi had a hard time concentrating on what was happening but he still saw, his teammates were both unconscious and he could do anything. He was useless.

"Heh, your still awake kid. Not for long but I'm going to finished the ones who can't move first." Jiroshi said laughing, which caused Saneshi to clench his fist. As Jiroshi was walking closer toward Tai, Saneshi's fist clenched.

"Leave them alone." Saneshi said, he was standing with his shoulder slightly higher and his voice was hissing at him. His hair was sticking up higher then it usually was. (Image a cat after it gets scared, yup that how he sort of looks but without a tail) Anger and frustration was running through Saneshi's veins and his blood started to heat up. Golden chakra started to move around Saneshi's body until it covered him fully. His eyes started to change color and the pupils started to change shape. It changed from its circular shape to a widened diamond shape, also his orange eyes changed to a golden.

"So you have some chakra left. No matter, my tornados will shred you into pieces." Jiroshi said. Saneshi growled and his blood heated up to the point where the Windmill Shuriken that was still stuck in him body started to melt and the metal seeped into him. When all of the metal from the weapon seeped in, Saneshi knew it was time to use the special jutsu that went with his bloodline.

"I…I won't let you get away with doing that to my friends." Saneshi said and made the hand signed need to perform his special jutsu. "Metal Transformation Jutsu!"

Smoke covered his body and when it cleared, Saneshi had turned into some sort of metal monster in the shape of a lion. It had white armor over a black metal body base. Also golden eyes and claws. (Liger Zero without the boosters is the zoid he turned into if anyone wants a better picture of it, since I suck at describing details). Saneshi lowered his head and ran forward for a moment disappearing and reappearing closer to Jiroshi, and then tackle him before running to grab Tai and Kaoru to move them to a safer distance. He placed some distance between him and Jiroshi but close enough to get him again.

"A transformation jutsu? You think that is going to stop my attack." Jiroshi smirked. The sky started to darken with clouds and Jiroshi made some hand signs. The clouds above them started to stir in the sky and the speed of the turning increased with the hand signs until it started to move down toward them. Saneshi looked up and watch it continue its path and moved around Jiroshi to make it like a wind shield for him. When the tornado covered all of his body, it started heading at Saneshi at a slow pace but Saneshi was able to tell the winds inside were at razor speeds.

"My Slashing Wind Jutsu will pick you up to matter the weight and shred you into pieces." Jiroshi shouted from within the tornado. Saneshi stared at the tornado and got a target lock on where Jiroshi was inside of the tornado and pinpointed him in the center of the tornado on the ground. He focused his chakra into his claws and started running toward the tornado head on. His legs started to glow as golden chakra emitted from his legs.

Saneshi ran into the tornado, his weight had increased because of the Windmill Shuriken's metal and he was able to keep on the ground for a longer then usual time. But the winds started to pick up speed. He quickly focused is chakra into his claws to allow him more balance as he started running on top of the wind. It was hard and you had to constantly push put chakra since wind is always moving and his weight was heavier then air. Saneshi knew his chakra was running very low at the moment from having to use the jutsu and from before so he stopped and allowed the tornado to take control as he was sent spinning around in the vortex. The razor wind had made the impressions on his armor but not enough to undo the transformation.

The tornado was tossing Saneshi around and around until he started to reach the top of the tornado which was pretty high up. Then Saneshi quickly focused his chakra and pushed into the center of the tornado. The eye of the storm. The only place in the tornado that was calm. He pushed through the winds and was now falling in the center at lightning fast speed. His claws were still glowing with the golden chakra and he was going to attack Jiroshi from above. Getting closer Jiroshi looked up and saw the golden light get closer, on instinct Jiroshi moved his right arm up to block Saneshi's left claw. The impact caused the metal on his right arm that formed the winds to shatter. Quickly Jiroshi used his left side and blasted Saneshi away. Saneshi was pushed back and fell onto the ground just a few feet away. Jiroshi was holding his right arm as blood started to drip, Saneshi was able to take slash his right arm and cause blood to gusher out.

Saneshi transformed back once he hit the ground, he didn't have the energy left to even stand, let alone use anymore chakra. He was breathing heavily and his last glimpse was of Jiroshi heading toward him with his left hand facing in his direction.

**A/N:** This part I know is confusing but just to shorten it, Saneshi has used his jutsu to turn into the Liger Zero and ran into the tornado. The tornado lifted him and he is sent spinning around until he reaches the top. Then Saneshi focused chakra to jump into the eye of the storm which is calm and is diving down to get Jiroshi from above. Saneshi is only able to destroy one of the metal thingy that Jiroshi has on his arm and then Jiroshi used a wind blast to push him away. He transforms back and Jiroshi is now going to finish Saneshi off.

There will be some Neji/Tenten in the next chapter too.


	10. Mission Complete

**A/N:** I don't know why but I've been writing a lot of flashbacks for this fanfic for some reason. Anyways this chapter has a little of each pairing.

**Zuan** - Here's the next chapter.

**tiffanylicis** - I placed in hinata's team but Sasuke and Shikamaru's team will show their skills in the Chuunin exam.

**Lioness Of the fire** - More fluff in thsi chapter. It's very cute.

**summer-loven-2** - Well I updated as fast as i could.

**tomboy901** - I really liked writting the fighting scences but I think they sounded confusing to read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters or the Zoids I'm using for Saneshi's special Jutsu.

'…' - thoughts  
"…" - speaking

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, - 20  
Hinata, Kiba, Shino, - 20  
Shikamaru, Ino, Choji - 20  
Neji, Tenten, Lee - 21  
Saneshi and the other new Genin - 12

**Chapter 10**: Mission Complete

Saneshi eyes shot open as he bolted up, only to wince and fall back down. He groaned until he heard laughter. He stared at his surroundings; he was in the Konoha Hospital. Kaoru was on his left side sort of lying on the bed and laughing as Tai peered at him from the end of the bed.

"Hey sleepy head." Kaoru said. "Glad you're finally awake."

"Finally awake?" Saneshi looked confused, how long was he sleep.

"My rival, you have been sleep for a full day already. I am sorry to have missed your fight against that ninja. But you are awake now so let celebrate." Tai said and jumped off the end of the bed.

'I was out for a day?' Saneshi though only remembering that he lost consciousness as Jiroshi was able to finish him off.

"Good idea Tai. Come on, we can go to Ichiraku's." Kaoru said. She and Tai had woken up yesterday and were allowed to leave too. They wanted to visit Saneshi but Sakura had told them he was still asleep and to try not to wake him up yet. When Saneshi was about to try and get up again Sakura and Ino walked in. Ino was delivering a flower to all of the injured patients today to help brighten them up and Sakura was going to check on her patients to make sure they were not trying to push themselves.

"Huh? What are you doing trying to get out of bed? Your wound has not fully healed." Sakura said knowing what had happened to him. Neji had haled both Tai and Saneshi under one arm while Tenten carried Kaoru. Sakura had asked what had happened and if it was Neji's fault. Of course Tenten explained and told her it was Neji's fault as Sakura got the three students into a stretcher and moved them to another room to bandage the wounds. Neji was sitting in the waiting room when Tenten and Sakura came back out and lectured him on the well being of his students and that he should be more careful.

"I feel fine." Was all that Saneshi said as Ino placed the flowers down.

"Well you should rest until the big hole in your back feels fine." Sakura said, she was low on patients today since Sasuke had done something similar with his team and they were also in the hospital. Matsuri with his insane rivalry over Ryusuke, tried to get out of bed before Ryusuke and before he should have which caused him to be in a worse then before condition. This happened because Rei had beaten him up for trying to act superior over Ryusuke while calling him an idiot. Sakura had a talk with Sasuke's method of carrying out missions too.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke you should let your team get into that condition. I thought I asked to not to go so hard on them." Sakura said sitting next to him. They were at her house having some sweets. Sasuke would always come over when she made sweets, he didn't like to admit it but he had a thing for them. It didn't fit with his personality so he tried to compress his sugar cravings with training and other activities. Sakura had know his obsession over sweets for some time now so she purposely made some just so that she'd have a reason for him to come over. There relationship had gotten a lot more friendly toward each other and he didn't act as cold as he used to in their Genin days.

"They have to learn some things by themselves. What doesn't kill them will only make them stronger." He said taking another bit of the cake. Sakura watched him say that with a straight face as he used his fork to cut another piece off of his slice.

"Sasuke they only just became Genin." Sasuke didn't say anything, he only took another bit. Sakura thought of something not even sure if it would work. "Fine then Sasuke, if you want your team dead even before the Chuunin Exams then be that way. But Neji's team is going to get much stronger. Tenten told me that even Neji gives them some time off."

Sasuke stopped eating. Hearing her say that Neji did something that he didn't, made him slightly competitive.

"I gave them two hours off." Sasuke said but Sakura wanted him to give them at least another day off so she tried to make him more competitive.

"Tenten told me Neji gave his team two days off."

"I gave them three day's off." Sasuke said then started eating the cake again.

"When?"

"Starting tomorrow. I'm going to get another slice now." Sasuke got up to cut another piece when Sakura took it away.

"No more for today. I have to keep you looking as hot as you are so that means you can't fat." Sakura said and look away as he started to turn red at her calling him hot. 'Cha I so know he just blushed. He's so cute trying to hind it from me.'

**End of Flashback**

"Now stay in bed. I'll have someone order out some Ramen and bring it here for the three of you." Sakura then left with Ino.

"Hey Ino why aren't you with Shikamaru right now?" Sakura asked, Ino would usually leave now to meet up with him by this time. Ino had finished talking to a staff there to pick up the ramen for Neji's team.

"With Shikamaru? I don't always have to be with him you know." Ino didn't like how everyone said that she was with him all the time. But it was sort of true, even day she would be found walking with him or just near him.

"Ok what happened? I know something must have happened. Is he hanging out with Temari again to make you jealous." Sakura asked nudging her, knowing that Ino wasn't the best of friends with Temari. She did save Shikamaru but she had been just a little too close to him for her pleasure. Like a hundred feet to close for her liking.

"IIE!" Ino shouted forgetting they were still in the hospital as everyone looked in their direction. "Ah sorry about that. Nothing to see here."

Ino pushed Sakura outside and they started talking again as they headed out for a walk. "I made a deal with him."

"A deal?"

"Yup, if he trained real hard with his team I would do something special for him. But since he's as lazy as he is I had to make a threat. If he doesn't train hard I won't even look at him."

"AND IT WORKED?" Sakura shouted. It was unnatural that Ino would do that. Even as lazy as Shikamaru was he wouldn't have agreed to that.

"Yup. Like a charm. I haven't seen him since but I had someone spy on him and they told me he was actually training with him team. Not just that but he was training them until they were exhausted. Nothing like a little threat to made a guy do something for you."

"Hmm. I don't think Sasuke works with threats. He works with taunts though." Sakura said as both of them smiled at how easily Shikamaru and Sasuke were to get to do things, then continued walking.

**Over to Neji and Tenten**

"I can't believe you Neji. Why did you wait until they were in really deep trouble before going in to help them." Tenten had still just begun to lecture him. Neji groaned.

"Saneshi had to get out the Nekogan. Tenten give it a rest now." Neji was tired. He had to do two days of what Tenten said since she won the bet they made. Exhausted was just one of the things he was feeling.

"That was reckless still you know." Tenten finished lecturing and started to talk to him in a not so serious manner. "So what should we do next? Oh before I forget I wanted…"

"Tenten what more do you want? I bought you enough weapons to last you three years or more, I paid for the Chinese restaurant meal that we had, I took you to Ichiraku's, and I even polished all of your weapons. Do you know how many you have?" It was true, he had done all of this for her and in less then a day.

**Flashback to How He Got Into This Mess**

Neji's team was unconscious as Jiroshi was heading toward Saneshi about to use his good hand to finish them off when a kunai shot through and stopped in front of him. This caused him to stop his approach and try to locate where it came from.

"Did anyone tell you not to pick on people younger them you?" Tenten said from atop the tree branch.

"You think you can take me on." Jiroshi said as Tenten summoned a long wooden pole to use. Jiroshi shot a wind blast and Tenten leaped off the branch and spun the pole to deflect the wind blast and then knocked him backward. Neji came from behind and by sending chakra through his hand, he pushed Jiroshi with one big chakra blast that closed all of his chakra holes.

"Neji we have to get them to a hospital." Tenten said and picked up Kaoru as Neji grabbed Tai and Saneshi under each arm after grabbing the scroll and placing it into his backpack. They quickly ran back to the Konoha Hospital as fast as they could. After leaving them in Sakura's care they left to visit later on when Sakura was done tending to their wounds.

"Hey Neji you know you lost twice." Tenten said happily with her hands behind her back and walking backwards to face him.

"Huh?" Neji looked at her confused.

"The bet, you said they would walk through Konoha's Gates by the end of today. They didn't want nor is it the end of the day." Tenten smiled seeing Neji's expression remembering. He signed then stopped walking.

"Ok, what would you like me to do for tow days?" Neji asked knowing that it was going to be a rough long two days.

"I know exactly what I want you to do."

**End of Flashback**

"I just wanted to…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled up to kiss him on the lips. He wasn't that much taller then her, he was just tall. "I just wanted to thank you for spending time with me."

Neji felt bad for his outrage. He moved all of the bags filled with weapons to his left hand and grabbed her hand with his right. "Come on, I'll drop this off at your house and we can go do something."

**Over with Hinata's Team**

Currently Hinata's team was on a mission to set a trap for a group of enemy ninja's about to head toward Konoha. Hinata allowed them to go on their own because Kai insisted that they were strong enough and because he wanted Hinata to hang out with Kiba some more. When the enemy ninja came closer the trees seem to have reached down and grabbed them. Then something shot at them ripping them inter pieces and slashing the ones near it. The ones that got away were blasted by large amounts of chakra.

"The mission is done, lets return." Zeno said as he broke off the branches that he released to grab the enemy ninjas. Kai and Aoikatsu land next to him and Tomoyo walked over.

"H-hai." Tomoyo said jumping into the trees to follow Zeno.

"Heh easy. When do we get a real challenge?" Kai said as Aoikatsu barked in agreement as they followed Zeno and Tomoyo.

**A/N:** I won't be able to update as fast since school started, bummer. Anyways I am going to revel all of the other's jutsu that the other can use but not yet. I'm waiting for the Chuunin exams to begin first, but from what I can see I think Hinata's team is the strongest. Then Sasuke and Neji's team are second with Shikamaru's last because he neglected to train with them as much as he could have.


End file.
